battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Treepelt Halfpaw
Treepelt is a tortoiseshell cat half-breed, the former vessel for the Warden and a soldier in King Haddock's army. Appearance Treepelt is a 20-year-old cat half-breed, her cat blood being mildly diluted to the point of having mostly cat features, a few steps shy of being a full-blooded half-breed. She has bicolored black-and-orange hair, large cat ears, slit-pupiled green eyes and a feline nose. Her teeth are sharpened to bladelike points, and she has a long mottled tail and hybrid paw-hands and feet with incredibly long, strong claws. She stands at 5'6" with a slim, muscular build. Her clothes are simple and utilitarian, a long tunic with rough pants and leather belts crossing her hips and chest to keep her right pauldron in place. She hardly ever uses any weapon besides her claws and teeth. When angry or annoyed, her tail will lash back and forth madly and her ears turn back. When possessed, Tree's pupils shrink into very thin slits. As she grows older, her tail grays along with her hair, and she gains a notch in her right ear from the Central raid that separated her from her children for several months. Personality Tree has a temper matched by none other--except, perhaps, the King himself. But whereas his anger is conveyed in actions, Tree's frustration is shown in her words. She's not afraid to get in someone's face about anything and yell until they submit. She is fiercely protective of her loved ones. She often displays her affection through gentle (and sometimes not-so-gentle) pushes, nudges and punches. Tree is extremely sensitive to touch as a half-cat and her love is sometimes communicated best through touch, and others touching her. Her personality type is ENFP. Abilities Treepelt is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and has limited knowledge with a knife. Some war strategies and demonic knowledge is scattered throughout her mind, but she doesn't have conscious access to it. She never willingly exercised the innate magical abilities given to vessels of demons, but Nala used her natural fire magic generated from her second split possession with Vox. History Treepelt ran from home when she was 16 and left to join the half-breed rebellions stirring up south of High Central. She became a rather prominent figure in the small section that she joined, reliable and passionate about their cause. However, during a raid one night, one of the rebels nearly got captured and so Tree sacrificed her own freedom to save her. She had her memory only partially erased by the mages that routinely visited the dungeons, and she had to have the head mage Darien come to completely erase all memories of her involvement with the rebellion. Family Treepelt only had her mother, Nightshade, growing up, since her father Reedwind died while she was an infant, and she never knew much about him; her mother avoided the topic. She lived in a small nomadic tribe of half-breeds in the Wild South, and she was always extremely bored and impatient with her life. Her mother had reasonably low expectations for the kind of life they were living, and Tree was frustrated by that. She wanted so much more. Tree was in a relationship with Vox all throughout the rebellion, having met him in the dungeon. He asked her to marry him in Loki's pit and they held the ceremony once the events of Ragnarok were through. Together they had two children, Liam and Kendra. Role in the Rebellion Season 1 The Warden's imprisonment in the dungeon was not a pleasant one. She seethed against her captors and longed for revenge but she was trapped and had no idea of where the young mage might be. She instead turned her attention to the prisoners and began toying with them. One in particular caught her attention: a passionate half-breed cat named Treepelt. The Warden was attracted by her strong feelings of protection towards her friends and her romantic feelings towards the scout, Vox. Craving these impassioned urges, the Warden left her golem and slowly began possessing Treepelt instead. She started with slow whisperings and eventually infiltrated the very depths of her mind, causing her to have violent mood swings and act very strangely around the rebels. Eventually they discovered the truth during the rebels' escape from the dungeon with the help of a massive seadragon named Furious. And furious the Warden was. She outright declared war on the escapees, demanding that they return to their cells, but she was practically powerless in Treepelt's body to stop them. It was at this time that they realized that Treepelt was not acting under her own direction. They fled to a safe distance where Emily the dragon half-breed used her ice breath to create a fortress for the rebels to live in. The Warden took a different approach and had Tree sneak into the fortress to steal from the dragon nursery, getting away with a clutch of Changewing eggs. The eggs hatched and she stormed their sanctuary, resulting in a massive battle between her brainwashed army and the Whispering Deaths of the rebellion. For a moment it seemed as though the rebels would win. Vox attempted to approach Treepelt and reason with her but the Warden flew into a rage and took possession of Emily. She tried to force Emily into killing Chief Akkey, but the King managed to break her free and everyone turned against the Warden once more, trying to reason with her and draw Treepelt out of her own mind. But the Warden threatened to destroy Treepelt's mind if they attempted to save her again. The rebels backed off cautiously and Treepelt returned to the ruined dungeon as the rebels fell back in turn. The Warden hid a few of her filched dragon infants inside of a strange labyrinth, in which scouts Kiri and Clover became hopelessly lost in. Another rebel discovered them inside, Quickyslippy, and together the three attempted to escape the labyrinth. But it was too late. The Warden had already possessed Clover's mind and led them into a trap. She returned to attack the rebels once more with her new prizes, but Kiri was able to break free of the possession midway through the battle. The Warden was about to kill her when the King approached and nearly killed her. clover also awoke from the possession and knocked Treepelt over, causing the Warden to tear her claws across her ribs, grievously wounding her. But she was surrounded, and in a surprise turn of events, the Warden surrendered to the rebels' capture. She was put into maximum-security confinement in an ice prison, chained by her hands to a massive ice spike, and left for the rebels to determine her fate. The King decided to confront her personally and speak to the Warden. The conversation did not go well. The Warden instead ignored his questions and taunted him, infuriating Haddock to the point of being ready to torture Treepelt for answers. Then Vox entered the room. He explained to the King that he would be able to break the spell over Tree if just given enough time and quiet, and the King agreed. Vox spoke lovingly to Treepelt, and the Warden lost more and more control, eventually giving way completely. The Changewings that had begun to attack while Vox spoke to Tree retreated completely, and the King relented, unchaining a bewildered Treepelt. Vox hugged her tightly, and then Treepelt suddenly stabbed her claws into his chest. The Warden had returned. Everyone tried frantically to save the scout's life but it was too late. He died in Akkey's arms. Haddock locked Tree back up in a fury and told her she was no longer to be trusted by anyone. Tree begged for him to listen but he would have none of it. They left the cell and held a funeral for Vox, burning his body in a Viking ship set aflame on a lake to the north. A day passed, and someone entered the cell. It was a strange, dark, hooded figure. He dangled the promise of escape in front of the traumatized Treepelt, and the Warden took over out of curiosity to try and discover the stranger's motives. He had to leave to avoid detection, but left Tree instructions on how to escape. However, Tree had already stolen the key from off of Akkey's belt and used it to escape the cell. Jokul and Hemlock tried to stop her, but she pushed past them and escaped into the fortress, running into the hooded stranger along the way. He grew angry at her for breaking from the plan but led her out of the fortress and into the Wilderwest, guiding her away from danger and to a lake--the same lake that Vox's ship was burned on. The stranger told Treepelt she was going to be able to see Vox again through the water. When he appeared, the Warden was alarmed by Treepelt's strong feelings, but rather than try and destroy them as she did before, she attempted to assuage them and tried reaching for him. Vox, however, leaped through the water before the Warden could force Tree to touch the surface and he was immediately sent to Hel. Treepelt was absolutely broken and the Warden scrambled to get her vessel back on her feet before she fell apart. They traveled back to the rebels' camp, but what they didn't know was that there were now two camps, one for the rebels and one for the runaways. Tree ended up staying for a day before continuing onward to the main camp. The Warden encountered Jack Frost and recognized him as the reincarnated form of Jokul Frosti and immediately attacked him. Emily saw the confrontation and tried to stop the Warden, explaining all the pain she had caused and how it was unjustified. For the first time, the Warden felt apprehensive at harming another rebel, and she turned tail and fled the rest of the way to the camp. She was much slower in her approach of the rebels, opting for an innocent conversation with one of the new rebels, a sorcerer named Blue. While Treepelt engaged him, the Warden began infiltrating his mind, successfully possessing him. However, Kiri and Jackson were alerted to the commotion and attempted to stop Treepelt as soon as they saw her. The Warden attempted to attack them as well but Kiri took Treepelt down and stabbed her in the hip, giving her momentary clarity as the Warden was driven away by the pain. The Warden returned to the surface of Tree's consciousness later as she talked to Haddock about rescuing Vox. She lied to the King about what the soul transfer required, simply saying that they needed his presence at the lake in order to get Vox's soul back, when in reality she was planning to trade the King's soul for Vox's. Haddock agreed and the Warden berated Treepelt on her lack of action, telling her that she was taking the reins now. The stranger appeared to Treepelt in the depths of her musing and asked if he would be safe once the Warden got what she wanted. The Warden replied that he would, and then expressed her confusion and uncertainty over the recent happenings, and Pitch gently explained to her that this was what it was like to be human. After Pitch visited, Treepelt heard a voice in her head again, and it whispered lies about Akkey wanting Treepelt gone so she could have Vox to herself. The Warden tried to shut off Tree's feelings but it was in vain. Haddock came in at that moment, preventing Tree from taking action on her anger, and he and the Warden conversed about how the procedure at the lake would be undertaken. When Akkey visited, Treepelt drew on the Warden's rage and strength to verbally assault Akkey, telling her how she felt betrayed and growing more and more unstable. They yelled furiously at Akkey until the Chief broke down, causing Treepelt to regain her consciousness, and the relieved Warden let them talk, and apologized to Akkey for everything she'd done. After the confrontation, the Warden then decided that she would give up her own soul for Vox, not Haddock's. Haddock returned later to begin the journey to the lake, and the Warden backed out of her promise, admitting that she couldn't endure Hel as a demon. She took control of Tree the entire time they traveled to the lake. Pitch expressed surprise at the tag-alongs, and the Warden explained that they'd been insistent on coming and that it shouldn't affect the soul exchange. The members of the rebellion reacted with shock and outrage, and the Warden responded likewise, threatening to hurt anyone who interfered with the exchange. Stonegit registered the threat and threw his ax at Tree, who was saved by Akkey but pushed into the water where both Treepelt and the Warden were sent to Purgatory. ] The Warden convinced Tree to travel to Hel in an attempt to rescue Vox, but they were stopped just in time by Pitch, who said he would be able to get one of their souls back. The Warden immediately told Tree to go, admitting that she finally understood the pain she'd caused and wanted to make amends for it. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 EU BOTGD 2 Relationships Vox Arnason Treepelt was in a relationship with Vox, the King's Chief War Strategist and a scout in his army. Their relationship had been skewed violently this way and that--under possession, she stabbed Vox through the heart and watched him die. But she still loved him deeply, as he does her, and he constantly reminded her of her innocence in all the happenings of the last year. When he proposed, she accepted with enthusiasm, and they had a wonderful wedding after Ragnarok with all of the Rebellion to celebrate with them. As the years move on, their relationship becomes incredibly strained. Vox leaves in 1060 to pursue a cure for Dario's immortality, and to fight back against the remnants of High Central, as well. Tree greatly resented him for never coming back, and when he did, she berated him furiously. Gareth Haddock Treepelt admired and respected the King like every other rebel did, but at the same time, she had reservations. She hadn't been ready to be so trusting again and the memories of Haddock imprisoning her don't help in her opinion of him. The only time they spoke was either when she was possessed or lying to him about saving Vox. Still, she's willing to remain in his service and protect him. After his death, she went into a catatonic state for a few days, hardly speaking, hardly eating. She felt overwhelming guilt for his death, and if Vox and Tezz hadn't prodded her to keep going, she would have quit fighting her torture completely. Akkey Black When Treepelt first joined Haddock's army, she was young and unable to undergo mandatory training to become an official member. She struggled with weapons and drills, being young and inexperienced. The King's ward, Akkey, saw her troubles and taught her one-on-one and became proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Tree and Akkey have a sisterly love for one another, and though it has gone through trying times, they still support each other as best as they can. Pitch Black Treepelt has an odd relationship with Pitch. When she was locked up by the rebellion, it was he who rescued her from its dungeons and brought her to a mysterious lake to meet a deceased Vox in Purgatory. The rest of ] the rebellion sees Pitch as a dangerous threat, but Tree sees him as an ally, a friend and confidant, even, despite not having spoken much. She would never harm him if he were to approach her again. The Warden Nala saw Tree at first as nothing more than a tool and sometimes an emotional burden as their emotions fluctuated throughout the first season, hindering each other from making decisions and helping others. The Warden grew used to Tree's strong feelings of love, however, and eventually began offering stilted, twisted help, such as wanting to sacrifice the king to Pitch in order to bring Vox back and trying to lead Tree to Hel in order to see her love again. Eventually they came to a tentative truce, with Tree even thanking the Warden for helping in the end. After the Warden leaving, however, Treepelt once again grew wary and anxious, wrought with nightmares and flashbacks and panic attacks due to her previous possession, and she harbored a stiff grudge against the Warden whenever she revealed herself again, going into shock every time Nala returned, and even taking it upon herself to yell at Nala when she possessed Haddock. She came to reluctant terms with the demon when Nala proved over and over that she was trying to help, finally speaking with a level head when the Warden came to Akkey's aid after the dungeon was moved to avoid being destroyed by Fenrir. After Ragnarok, Treepelt and Vox spoke and decided that Nala would be the best protector of their children, and so Tree allowed Nala to be around their family, regularly interacting with herself and her children, Liam and Kendra, displaying a level of trust that surprised even herself. She tried to keep their soiled history hidden from Liam especially, but he discovered the truth just before their home village in the South was attacked. Tree ordered Liam and Kendra to run, and for Nala to go with them, hoping that they would escape and be safe. Stonegit Tree never knew Stonegit very well until weeks after the end of the rebellion. He did initially throw his ax at her when she flew into a rage at the final showdown at the lake, causing Akkey to push Tree into the water to save her and accidentally sending her to Purgatory. Tezz Tezzeret and Treepelt are very close friends. They share very similar experiences in that Tezz was brainwashed into creating a killer side of his mind, which took him over in the same way that a demon does. In fact, when he was younger he murdered his entire family. He's had longer to deal with his problem, whereas Tree is still recovering after a year of possession. He acts as a mentor to her, helping guide her through the healing process and cope with the guilt of the pain and death she's caused. She mourned his death greatly. CloverCategory:Characters Being fellow half-breeds, Clover and Tree were born very near each other. Despite this, Tree doesn't know Clover all that well, as she ran away when they were young. During the rebellion, Clover became possessed by the Warden, but managed to break out and stop Treepelt from killing Kiri in the heat of battle. The possessed Tree flew into a rage and clawed Clover across the ribs, putting her out of duty. Treepelt and Clover share a quiet friendship. Clover's adopted daughter Melira has taken a liking to Tree and that often brings them to spend time together with her. Liam Being Tree's first child and having birthed him during Ragnarok, Treepelt has always been overly protective of her son. As he grew, he became more moody and independent, and she found it more difficult to connect and bond with him. Liam's personality grates against his mother often, and this often emerges in short, but heated fights. But for as much conflict as the two generate, they love each other just as fiercely. He often is out of the house and traveling the country with Nala in his early adulthood. Kendra Treepelt3.png